La espada de la oscuridad de zero
by Madgora
Summary: Gandálfr es la mano izquierda de Dios aquella que protege y empuña la espada para defender a su maestro, Louise invoco sin lugar a duda un familiar único, peligroso, pero sin darse cuenta más similar ella de lo que dejaba ver ,era una espada oscura, pero dispuesta a protegerla de la misma oscuridad que ella vivía día a día. Clasificación T con posibilidades de subir a M.
1. La espada de la oscuridad

**Zero no tusakaima no me pertenece solo el personaje creado para este fanfiction y la trama que toma este, aclaro posibles fallos en la gramática y en la ortografía sin más disfruten de la historia.**

Prologo

La espada de la obscuridad.

En las vastas tierras de Artan se podía apreciar a un joven de piel morena, un cabello negro quebradizo y un poco alborotado, ojos negros inexpresivos, una altura entre 1:74 o 1:76 con una complexión entre delegada y corpulenta, vestía un tipo de capucha negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo solo dejando ver unos pantalones negros bastante gruesos de piel , en sus manos traía unos guantes de cuero igualmente negros y detrás de él se encontraba una gran espada de doble filo con una empuñadora negra guardada en una funda de color gris en la cual al final de esta se encontraba un adorno de oro con forma de una llama.

Este se encontraba sentado admirando un campo de flores preguntándose en qué momento se moverían de ese apacible lugar para una nueva misión; había escuchado que el _"Emperador de la tierra"_ Behmont tenía planeado movilizar sus tropas he intentar conquistar las _"Tierras tenebrosas"_ que se encontraba al sur de Artan donde se dice que habita un demonio el cual es imposible vencer.

Él no se considera una persona tan creyente del Dios único que profesa el _"Arzobispo"_ de _"La gran iglesia"_ la cual se encuentra en centro de Artan por consecuente tampoco creía mucho en demonios y menos en uno invencible, pero es seguro que algo poderoso se encuentra ahí.

No obstante, esto podría ser una excelente oportunidad de por fin derrocar al emperador suponiendo claro que acompañe a sus tropas a la batalla, sin embargo, la última palabra la tiene siempre Marht.

\- ¡Lian!- escucho el grito mientras una chica gordita, pero con facciones lindas se acercaba.

\- Sora-le respondí cuando esta se encontró cerca diciendo su nombre en un tono bajo mientras se paraba y sacudía un poco el polvo que se quedó en su ropa.

\- Tu siempre tan hablador ¿verdad? -quiso ironizar como ya era su costumbre en su efusivo carácter.

\- ¿A qué viniste? - pregunto Lian sin aparente reacción a la broma de Sora.

Sora se molestó mientras hacia un puchero por la falta de reacción de su compañero peo dejando de lado eso conociendo muy bien el carácter de su amigo le respondió.

-Marht ordeno que intentaremos un ataque al imperio de la tierra-informo Sora con una sonrisa mientras bailoteaba levemente en su lugar, Lian la observa mientras analizaba la información teniendo un simple pensamiento "al final si terminarían atacando la nación"

Bueno tenía cosas que alistar por lo que se levanto asintió levemente a sora y partió a recoger sus cosas en la pequeña casa de campaña que tenía.

una vez llego a su casa de campaña se puso a guardar sus cosas con rapidez y cuidado no les gustaba que nada que tuviera se maltratara, guardo una pequeña daga que tenía por si en alguna situación no pudiera usar su espada, nuca había tenido la necesidad de usarla en combates de vida o muerte como a su fiel espada, pero simpre la tenía para enfrentar una enemigo débil y fácil de manejar con una tajada además , los materiales eran bueno y tenía unos cuantos trucos ocultos en ella por lo que la consideraba un excelente recurso, coloco sus 4 rocas de fuego en un pequeño saco que se puede llevar colgando en la cintura discretamente, en el cual también llevaba sus monedas de plata y oro, las rocas de fuego son muy útiles cuando estas en lugares como bosques y llanuras solo era cuestión de recoger unas varas secas y podías crear un fuego que te salve de una fría y obscura noche , si una bandido se acercaba por el humo no contaría con la libertad de regresas con vida claro está.

Por último, guardo unas cuantas mudas de ropa en su maleta que llevaba en un hombro desmonto la tienda de campara y la guardo en el mismo lugar que su ropa ya con todo desmontado y ser de seguro el primero en acabar decidió sentarse un rato en una roca y observar el paisaje de flores donde se encontraba su base actual simpre disfruto de la calma del lugar.

" **¡A mi sirviente que se encuentra en algún lugar en los confines del universo!"**

Al momento de escuchar la extraña voz Lian se levantó rápidamente con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada preparado para atacar mientras volteaba por todos lados en busca de quien recito esas palabras en un extraño idioma al no ver a nadie pensó que tal vez su mente le paso una mala jugada por lo que se sentó, pero aun estando alerta por si no fue solo su imaginación.

" **¡Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar…!**

Se levanto de prisa y desenfundo su gran espada de un impresionante filo con la peculiaridad que solo había acero obscuro como la misma noche, observo a sus alrededores y al no ver a nadie dio un giro de 360 grados sobre sí mismo con la espada cortando en un círculo perfecto al ver que su espada no conecto con nada descarto la idea de alguna persona con un " _catalogian"_ de invisibilidad, enfundo su espada, pero desenfundo su pequeña daga por si esa voz aparecía de nuevo y tampoco se sentó ya que quería estar más listo para meter la tajada al causante de esa voz misteriosa que se escuchó cerca de él.

" **¡Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido…!"**

Esta vez no reaccionó violentamente al darse cuenta de que la misteriosa voz venia de su cabeza, en este momento empezó a sospechar que tal vez se trataba de algún usuario de " _catalogian_ " que afecte la mente de la persona, por lo que se dedicó a buscar a los alrededores sabiendo que esos tipos de " _catalogian_ " no tienen un largo alcance; en ninguno momento dejo sus cosas por si el usuario de aquella voz quería distraerlo para robarle algo.

" **¡Responde a mi guía!"**

En ese momento Lian sintió una presencia detrás de él y por reflejos se voltio a dar un corte hacia la dirección donde sintió el peligro, solo para darse cuenta de que su atacante era una extraña puerta verde en el cual se hundió su mano con la daga dándose cuenta de su descuido trato de sacar su mano rápidamente, pero el espejo reaccionó violentamente y comenzó a succionarlo fue tal la fuerza que termino forzándolo a entrar sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Y ese día los revolucionarios no hicieron ningún ataque al " _Imperio de la tierra_ " también fue el día que uno de ellos despareció y no se le volvería a ver un largo tiempo.

En una academia en otro mundo una pequeña maga de un pintoresco cabello rosa estaba en medio de una cantidad algo grande de estudiantes después de recitar su hechizo ocurrió una gran explosión que termino arruinando un poco su apariencia y mandando a volar a uno que otro estudiante

-¡cero! ¿Quieres matarnos a todos? -pregunto un alumno al azar entre todos esos estudiantes mientras se refería a la pequeña maga la cual figaba toda su atención en el humo que formo su explosión esperando con mucho anhelo que algo haya sido invocado, después de unos segundos una sombra salió increíblemente rápido y se posiciono para asombro de todos detrás de un hombre ya maduro con un báculo y un poco calvo el cual estaba cerca de la explosión, cuando todos recobraron la visión después de que se despejo el polvo pudieron observar a Lian posicionando un cuchillo en el cuello del hombre mayor.

 **-Muy bien ¿quién los envió? quiero una respuesta rápido o este hombre no vivirá para ver el atardecer-** demando Lian con voz fuerte, pero con su acostumbrada falta de emoción en sus palabras las cuales lo hacían sonar tan frio como el hielo.

-¡Profesor Colbert!-grito una chica rubia con miedo al ver en la posición que se encontraba su profesor mientras otro chico con cabellera rubia parecía apuntar con una roso a Lian y a Colbert ,pero Lian dándose cuenta de su acción apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cuchillo en el cuello del profesor sacando un pequeño hilo de sangre haciendo que el chico desistiera de su acción y evitando que otros lo siguieran en su osadía.

- **Bien parece que entendieron el mensaje ahora díganme ¿dónde me teletransportaron? y ¿quién los envió? la paciencia se me está agotando.** -sin cambiar la monotonía en su voz con la que empezó las negociaciones.

En ese momento los estudiantes se percataron de que el Lian al parecer no hablaba su mismo idioma cosa que también ya había deducido su profesor por lo que junto valor y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, Lian al darse cuenta que el profesor comenzó a decir palabra inentendibles para él y viendo el bullicio que los estudiantes hacían entre ellos se dio cuenta que no hablan ni siquiera el mismo idioma, cosa totalmente extraña porque en " _Artan"_ la barrera del lenguaje fue rota hace mucho tiempo por el clan " _lenguas de fuego"_ solo algunas comunidades aisladas y tribus no habían usado el poder de las " _lenguas de fuego"_ y por la apariencia de sus secuestradores no entraban en ninguna de las anteriores categorías, por lo que opto por pensar que tal vez todo esto era un accidente, teoría que reafirmo al ver la cara de completo terror de los estudiantes, sin embargo no quito el cuchillo, que haya sido invocado por error no les quita lo sospechosos a estas personas.

Cuando el profesor termino de recitar aquellas palabras tan extrañas sintió que un poder se desprendía rápidamente de su bastón por lo que con rapidez se apartó del lugar y con velocidad coloco su mano en la empuñadura de sus espada, listas para defenderse de cualquier ataque, sin embargo la extraña energía entro en el por lo que se volteó con la intención de atacar al profesor otra vez.

-¿Me entiendes ahora?-una sencilla pregunta que paro a Lian en el acto.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Lian Colbert al ver que Lian paro y contesto a su pregunta soltó un suspiro de alivio se quiso acercar un poco, pero desistió de su idea al ver a Lian apretar con más fuerza su daga, Colbert no era tonto reconoció esa mirada donde fuera esta persona era un guerrero calificado templado y sin temor a tomar una vida si la situación lo amerita, el rastro de sangre en su cuello es prueba de ello por lo que prosiguió a tratar de tener una charla civilizada si era posible.

-Vaya predicamento en el que nos encontramos ¿no es así sir?…-Colbert pregunto buscando saber su nombre y no queriendo ofender a este guerreo quizás no haya mostrado magia para ser un noble, pero si mucha habilidad para ser un caballero o algo que no le gustaría un asesino ya sea de la corte, o asueldo por lo que las precauciones estaban más que justificadas pensó Colbert.

-Lian- Respondió secamente sin apartar su mirada Colbert al ver que no conseguir más de eso decidió presentarse.

-Mucho gusto sir Lian, soy el profesor Colbert maestro en esta prestigiosa academia-se presentó con respeto Colbert, Lian no mostro inmutarse y solo le dio un asentimiento como único indicio que reconoció su presentación Colbert se proponía preguntar otra cosa, pero Lian se adelantó.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Lian claro y directo si seguir teniendo una pisca de sentimiento en su voz y una cara que solo mostraba seriedad, Colbert esperaba una pregunta así y con algo de suerte después de orientar al guerreo se podría llegar a una solución más estable aun veía como algunos estudiantes se estaba recuperando de la impresión y se estaba proponiendo atacar al invitado inesperado por lo que Colbert les hiso una señal para que actuaran con calma que algunos obedecieron inmediatamente y otros con cierta resistencia.

El profesor Colbert volteo a ver a la estudiante que genero todo esto Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, una estudiante buena en los estudios, pero con un pésimo desempeño en la magia quien diría que podía invocar un familiar tan problemático cosa que le causaba un gran malestar no precisamente por que invoco un humano sino el humano que invoco un guerrero entrenado y dispuesto a matar y estaba más que seguro que no le gustaría someterse a una niña de 16 años aunque el joven no aparentaba más de 18 años.

-Sir Lian usted se encuentra en la prestigiosa _"Academia de magia de T_ _ristain_ " al sur del continente podría decirnos de ¿dónde es? a ¿qué casa noble pertenece? y si no es noble ¿cuál es su oficio de caballero?- al pronunciar esa última pregunta pudo ver como varios estudiantes se indignaron incluso la señorita Vallièrer salió de la tranquilidad en la que estaba y pudo ver cómo le llego una gran cólera, el profesor Colbert no fue el único que noto el cambio de humor en el ambiente, Lian era alguien muy observador el ser poco expresivo no significaba que no podía leer las emociones de las demás personas de echo él era muy bueno para ello.

-Artan, ¿significa algo para ti esa palabra? -pregunto Lian aparentemente ignorando las preguntas que le hiso el profesor, los demás estudiantes se enojaron ante esa falta de respeto de Lian en especial cierta maga de pelo rosa que se dispuso a intervenir levantando su varita y no era la única otros magos también la estaba siguiendo en su acción haciendo que Lian apreté más fuerte la empuñadura de su espada y entrecerrara los ojos peligrosamente a los estudiantes.

-¡ALTO!-grito fuertemente Colbert sabiendo bien que sus estudiantes no sobrevivirían si enfrentaban directamente a Lian; El grito desesperado logro lo que tenía que lograr detuvo la hostilidad de ambos bandos, pero no evito las palabras de protesta de un estudiante.

-Pero profesor Colbert, no ve que es un plebeyo no tiene el derecho a poner esa actitud frente a nosotros que somos nobles, lo hirió eso como mínimo ya merece el ser encerrado- despotrico con molestia un alumno rechoncho que veía con disgusto la escena al mencionar el encierro se pudo apreciar algo de temor en la joven Vallière.

-Malicorne abstengámonos de hostilidades por el momento todavía no sabemos si es un noble y en cierta manera es justificables sus acciones ya que fue invocado en contra de su voluntad-explico el profesor después se voltio a ver nuevamente a Lian.

Lo siento mucho Sir Lian por lo hostilidad de mis alumnos espero no haber generado ninguna animosidad entre nosotros, respecto a su pregunta no nuca había escuchado la palabra que pronuncio-expreso Colbert mientras se inclinaba levemente ante la indignación de varios estudiantes.

Lian no era tonto, con la confirmación de las palabras de Colbert podría estar seguro de que ya no se encontraba en su mundo lo considero plausible ya que Redfox le menciono la posibilidad de otras realidades o dimensiones las cuales serían traspasables en teoría con su poder y el de Marht combinado, pero no quita el hecho de que existan y ahora se encontraba en otro mundo o el profesor Colbert era muy bueno mintiendo no descarto ninguna de las dos ideas.

Vengo de tierras lejanas, soy mercenario y no tengo título de nobleza. - respondió a las preguntas Lian viendo como los estudiantes jadearon con indignación y solo pudo a sacar su espada rápidamente cuando vio una bola de fuego acercarse veloz mente hacia él.

La mayoría de los alumnos quedo sorprendida cuando uno de sus compañeros lanzo el primer ataque una gran bola de fuego que tenía toda la intención de rostizar vivo a Lian, pero lo que dejo mudos a todos es como este al sacar su espada de un filo obscuro como ninguno lanzo un corte hacia esta y sucedió lo impensable, la bola de fuego empezó a ser tragada por un vórtice obscuro que surgió de la espada cuando ya no quedaba nada de la bola de fuego el vórtice se disolvió en partículas negras dejando solo ver el reluciente brillo del obscuro metal y alrededor las caras de incredulidad de todos los estudiantes, algunos con miedo otros con escepticismo y en específico a una maga peli rosa con temor de lo que ese vórtice implicaba.

-Un mago. - susurraron los estudiantes, Lian no se inmuto antes aquellas palabras se voltio a miran nuevamente a Colbert y demando unas palabras que destrozaron a un más a la asustada pelirosa.

-Devuélvanme de donde me trajeron. –

 **Bueno y con esto concluye el prólogo de la espada de la obscuridad de zero , como podrán observar el personaje principal fue cambiando por un oc de una idea que simpre tuve ganas de escribir pero simplemente cuando la empezaba no se acomodaban las ideas como yo quería por lo que decidí darle protagonismo a uno de los personajes el cual es Lian para que ocupar el lugar de buen Saito espero disfrute esta introducción y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Mismas miradas

**Zero no tuskaima no me pertenece, solo Lian y todo lo referente a su universo sin mas continuemos**

Capitulo 1

Mismas miradas

El silencio era lo único que se podía apreciar en la academia de Tristania algo totalmente contrastante cuando hace solo unos minutos los gritos e insultos eran presentes.

Una sola acción desemboco todo un cambio en la actitud de todos, Lian al ver que ninguno reacciono a su petición decidió repetir nuevamente su orden sin retirar ni su espada ni su daga de sus manos apunto con la daga a Colbert y le repitió.

-devuélvame de donde me trajeron. - el shock inicial que aparecer el profesor Colbert entro fue rápidamente eliminado cuando la monótona voz de Lian repitió su orden, orden que lo preocupaba en gran manera más que nada porque no fue traído por un hechizo de invocación común fue traído para ser un familiar, un ser al servicio de su amo y podía estar casi seguro de que no se doblegaría ante la señorita Vallière.

-Sir Lian me temo decirle que no podemos devolverlo del lugar que vino, por lo menos no por el mismo método en el que lo trajimos. -le trato de explicar Colbert un poco temerosos de que actuara de forma violenta ahora estaba seguro que, aunque el dijera que no era un noble poseía magia y eso lo vuelve 10 veces más peligroso de lo que creyó que era hace unos instantes.

-Explícate. -La únicas palabras que dijo Lian con su rostro manteniéndose inexpresivo recordándole a Colbert un poco al carácter de una de sus mejores estudiantes, Colbert soltó un suspiro sin saber cómo comentarle que fue invocado para ser un familiar y ahora tiene que cumplir con el contrato hasta que él o su maestro muera temiendo que para liberarse de cualquier atadura el ejecute la segunda opción.

-Vera sir Lian no podemos devolverlo del lugar que vino porque este hechizo solo ha sido usado para traer a la invocación sin importar donde se encuentre pero lamentablemente no lo puede devolver, ¡pero no se preocupe! estoy seguro que podemos prestarle cualquier vehículo para regresar de donde llego.- Le respondió Colbert omitiendo claramente que fue invocado para ser un familiar de echo Colbert noto como la señorita Vallière se alarmo he intento decir algo pero el le hiso un gesto de que se calmara con una cara de súplica total la cual impresiono a Louise ya que nunca lo había visto mostrar esa desesperación por lo que guardo silencio.

Lian no mostró reacción a lo dicho, pero sabía que no podía volver a su mundo ya que al parecer fue traído por un método los cuales llamaban _"hechizos"_ sabía que era diferente al caos el cual le da sus poderes a todos en _"Artan"_ por lo que su intento de volver en otro método como un vehículo quedaba totalmente descartado, si no lo podían regresar con estos hechizos significa que esta varado en este mundo cosa que no le agradaba pero no podía hacer nada para poder cambiarlo por lo menos por ahora, por lo que se voltio a ver a la chica peli rosa que estaba más cerca de donde fue invocado deduciendo que fue ella quien lo trajo.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste niña?-pregunto Lian a la chica que no aparentaba más de 12 años tampoco es que fuera el muy grande pero sintió que ese fue la mejor manera de tomar su atención, cosa que logro mejor de lo que esperaba la chica lo miro con cierto miedo y el profesor Colbert quedo totalmente asustado por lo que se apresuró a tratar de solucionar la situación.

-Sir Lian creo que está cometiendo un error la señorita Vallière no fue quien lo invoco, en realidad he sido yo le pido me disculpe-dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco nuevamente- estaba enseñándoles como invocar a mis estudiantes dándoles el ejemplo de como hacerlo, pero al parecer algo salió mal y termine trayéndolo a usted-Colbert termino aparentemente sereno, pero Lian podía ver la ligera sudoración en su frente y el muy sutil titubeo de sus labios por lo que comenzó a aproximarse a Louise para consternación de Colbert creyendo que su explicación habría sido convincente.

-Entonces ¿por qué me invocaste? - Lian volvió a preguntar mirando fijamente el rostro de Louise.

Louise simpre fue un fracaso en la magia, simpre se burlaban de ella por lo que tomo un Carácter brusco he altanero para poder defenderse del dolor de las burlas.

Ella proviene de una poderosa guerrera como lo era _"Karin del viento pesado"_ lo cual también genero que ganara una gran fuerza para no doblegarse, pero ni todas sus defensas pudieron evitar el miedo que eso ojos negros le causaron al mirarla fijamente, podría decir que incluso con su madre no mostró tal temor sabía qué su madre sin importar como la viera no la mataría nunca, pero Lian estaba más que segura que no dudaría en hacerlo.

Después de un momento en silencio se calmó y decidió responderle con la verdad ya si el la matara diría que es un digno final para un zero como ella.

-Te invoque para que fueras mi familiar- lo dijo sin dudas, sin temor para sorpresa de sus compañeras hasta de su mismo profesor, pero sin causar ningún cambio en el rostro de Lian.

-¿A qué te refieres con "familiar"?- pregunto Lian desconcertando un poco a todos de que no supiera un término tan general para cual quiera mago, incluso plebeyos sabían que era un familiar, pero dejo de lado su incredulidad Louise se preparó para explicarle, pero el profesor Colbert se le adelanto.

-Un familiar es un sirviente generalmente animal que llama un mago para servirle y proteger al mago incluso es usado para complementar al mago también define la afinidad del mago. -explico Colbert omitiendo cierta parte y con un poco de miedo a como actuaria Lian ante aquella información.

-Veo. -fue lo único que dijo Lian sin apartar la mirada de la chica que la cual tampoco despegaba ella de él, Lian siempre fue una persona observadora por lo que pudo ver con mucha claridad la falta de temor de la chica, incluso pudo ver una aceptación que rara vez veía en las personas que se habían enfrentado a él, una aceptación a morir, pero lo que más vieron sus ojos es un dolor muy profundo, rechazó en todo su ser,una inmensa inseguridad todo eso trasmitia su mirada Lian conocía bien esa mirada ya que él la llevo por mucho tiempo.

-Si me volviera tu familiar ¿sería tu sirviente o tu compañero? - Una pregunta que dejo literalmente con la boca abierta a todos los estudiantes, un profesor incrédulo y una Louise conmocionada Lian pudo ver incluso como brillo un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos intento dale una respuesta, pero balbuceaba constantemente sin poder generar una oración hasta que pudo serenarse completamente y decir.

-No podría obligarte a ser mi sirviente, pero si aceptas ser mi familiar te prometo que no te veré como un sirviente te tratare con igualdad, incluso te recompensare con lo que me pidas. – Louise proclamo lo último en voz baja siendo escuchada solo por Lian y el profesor Colbert.

-Seré tu familiar , tu protector y tu compañero, no necesitas darme nada, solo prometerme que me tendrás respeto como una persona y tomaras en cuenta mi opinión-contesto Lian de modo suave ya no se escuchaba esa seriedad mortal en su voz, pero no por eso dejaba de ser monótona, sin embargo esas palabras lograron calentar el corazón de Louise como pocas cosas lo han hecho fue una proclamación de que ella no era un fracaso una señal de que en verdad podía ser una gran maga, sabía que tener un mago como familiar era inusual incluso podría ser un sacrilegio, pero él la estaba aceptando como su maestra más bien como su compañera pero eso le bastaba.

-Acepto y gracias. -le respondió Louise con mucha sinceridad tal vez al principio pudo haber visto a Lian como un enemigo muy peligroso incluso estaba dispuesta a intentar ponerlo en su lugar por cómo se comportó, pero con lo que hiso por ella en este momento cambio todo, es más ahora lo podía comparar con un ángel viniendo a su rescate.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer. – le dijo mientras guardo su daga e enfundo su espada incluso se inclinó frente Louise ella se sonrojo un poco , pero se dijo a ella misma que esto era necesario para poder convertirlo en su familiar, recito un pequeño conjuro y se inclinó un poco para acercarse lentamente a él, Lian no aparto la mirada de ella lo cual la ponía más nerviosa pero sacado un poco su carácter volátil en una acción audaz conecto sus labios con los de Lian el cual se sorprendió un poco por la acción de Louise, pero no cambio su semblante serio incluso cuando un ardor surgió de su mano izquierda, cuando el extraño dolor termino se quitó el guante para ver su mano unas extrañas escrituras las cuales no podía leer, el profesor Colbert le parecieron curiosas por lo que trato de memorizarlas para una posterior investigación.

-Supongo que ahora soy tu familiar. -dijo Lian-Me gustaría conocer tu nombre-pidió Lian con el mismo tono suave y monótono que uso anteriormente, Louise aun un poco avergonzada respondió.

-Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.- respondió Louise, Lian le pareció excesiva mente largo el nombre de su nueva compañera pero sin más se levantó para dar una pequeña inclinación de respeto como las que le mostró Colbert.

-Mucho gusto Louise será un placer trabajar con usted-expreso Lian luego se volteo hacia Colbert-también le ofrezco disculpas por el trato rudo que le ofrecí-se disculpó Lian con su voz neutral Colbert asintió con una sonrisa al igual que Louise.

-Profesor Colbert ¿me podría ausentar de las siguientes clases para poder hablar con mi familiar? – pregunto Louise con un poco de seriedad a su profesor encargado, Colbert no lo pensó mucho y asintió para darles permiso incluso dijo que hablaría con el director para que no tuviera problemas con sus otros profesores, con el permiso dado Louise le indico donde queda su habitación y ambos partieron a ella dejando a un profesor más tranquilo y una multitud de estudiantes perplejos de que Louise _"la zero"_ logro convencer a un mago y guerrero fuerte para que se volviera su familiar.

 **Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia doy gracias para las dos personas que pusieron en favoritos esta historia los cuales son** **DanteSparda1959** **y** **Snake1999Zero** **en especial a** **DanteSparda1959** **el cual me dejo un comentario alentador espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Sin más me despido.**


	3. Caos

Caos

Louise y Lian llevaba un rato caminando para llegar al dormitorio de la joven maga, pasaron por un gran jardín y unos cuantos pasillos, en el tiempo transcurrido Louise pudo ver más detalladamente a su acompañante su cabello negro, su piel tan similar a la de su rival, quizás él sea de Germania como lo era la odiosa de Zerbst seguía sin distinguir mucho de su atuendo por la gran capa que tenía puesta pero pudo notar que la capa tenía una ligera apertura para que la funda de su espada pudiera estar fuera de ella y así su dueño pueda desenfundarla, traía unas botas metálicas muy similares a la armadura que portaban algunos caballeros a orden de la princesa de Tristania aunque parecían ser atadas por correas de piel, también sus característicos guantes obscuros donde uno de estos ocultaban las runas que lo reconocían como su familiar, es curioso como la capa aun moviéndose cubrían tan bien su cuerpo dejando ver nada más que eso, ahora que lo recuerda cuando lucho la capa no pareció molestarle para nada tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que Lian la tuvo que sacar de ellos al preguntarle si esa era su habitación y en efecto habían llegado desde hace un rato pero ella por ir metida en sus pensamientos no lo noto, un poco avergonzada saco la llave de su cuarto lo abrió e invito a Lian a pasar empero él se negó indicando que pasara primero, a Louise le pareció un detalle bastante inusual ya que Lian no parecía una persona con muchos modales estaba a punto de preguntarle porqué de su cortesía pero como si Lian supiera lo que albergaba sus pensamientos le dijo.

-Respeto a quien respeto merezca, pero la cortesía es fundamental para que tú seas digno de la misma, o al menos es lo que mi padre solía decirme. -respondió Lian a la pregunta no formulada de Louise, ella se sorprendió un poco de que supiera lo que le preguntaría, pero lo desestimo para ya no alargar más su tiempo afuera por lo que decidió entrar y Lian le siguió.

La habitación de Louise sin duda era elegante tenía una cama, un tocador y un escritorio en el que supuso que podía trabajar cuando tuviera alguna tarea escolar, todo claro con un toque de aristocracia y un porte muy noble quizás demasiado para el gusto de Lian pero nada a lo que no se pueda acostumbrar.

Louise decidió tomar asiento en la cama mientras Lian opto por mantenerse de pie por el momento simpre ha preferido estar lo menos vulnerable en cualquier situación puede que haya aceptado a Louise como su maestro, pero eso no significa que su desconfianza se ha ido, el simpre tenía presente una frase que un día Marht le dijo "somos ovejas entre lobos, por lo que astutos como serpientes, pero sencillos como la paloma "Además, Lian odiaba sentirse indefenso a cualquier situación.

Louise al ver que Lian no parecía presentar indicios de querer sentarse decidió a comenzar una conversación. -Sir Lian. - expreso en voz baja Louise. - No es necesario el "Sir" Louise, solo llamémonos por nuestros nombres sin decoraciones por favor. -le interrumpió Lian, Louise le pareció un poco extraña la petición, pero asintió con un leve cabeceo.

-Entonces Lian me da mucho gusto que aceptaras ser mi familiar te prometo no decepcionarte, se que eres un mago muy capas con la habilidad que mostraste al destruir una bola de fuego con su elemento contrario. -hablaba con cierto toque de inseguridad y un poco de aprecio Louise. – Te equivocas no soy un mago. - le expreso Lian rápidamente, Louise mostro una cara de confusión ante las palabras de Lian como que no es un mago puede que no tenga un titulo de nobleza, pero algo que esta segura es que lo que vio en el patio fue " _magia_ ". -El poder que use ahí no fue " _magia_ " es _"Caos"_ y no fue por mí. - dijo Lian mientras llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y la desfundaba. - sino por esta espada.

Louise se quedó confundida antes las palabras de Lian primero le dice que su gran poder mágico no es un poder mágico, sino que es generado por su espada, podría creer tal ves que es una _"espada mágica"_ , inusuales e imposible que alguien sin magia pudiera usar, pero él le dijo que lo que uso no fue " _magia_ " sino "caos".

-Estas bromeando conmigo. -pregunto con cierto tono de enfado Louise, Lian no parecía alterarle el cambio de semblante de la joven maga. -no soy una persona que brome Louise. – le respondió con un tono más serio uno similar a cuando llego en el patio cosa que asusto brevemente a Louise y decidió calmarse. – bien supongamos que te creo ¿qué es este "caos" que dices que usaste? – le cuestiono Louise más calmada pero aun conservando esa incredulidad.

\- El "Caos" es la manifestación de la energía caótica que todo ser vivo pose normalmente es regulado por un anillo que aparece cuando aprendes a controlar el "Caos".- le dijo Lian mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano izquierda mostrando un anillo de bronce- este anillo regula todo el poder caótico de la persona, el anillo evoluciona y se transforma en plata cuando se tiene mejor control de la energía caótica se rumorea que existe otra fase pero hasta el momento nadie a logrado llegar a esta- Termino Lian observando que Louise todavía no procesaba bien lo que decía.

-Es algo difícil de creer es decir no quiero ofenderte, pero en todo el registro históricos nuca se menciono un poder así- le respondió un poco convida Louise por como reaccionaria Lian ante sus palabras.

-Es comprensible ya que yo no provengo de tu mundo. – sentencio Lian con una seriedad aplastante dejando muda a Louise, otro mundo siquiera era posible pensó Louise con clara incertidumbre.

-O oo tro mundo vamos nuca aa habido registro de algo así. - titubeo Louise mientras ponía su mano en su frente para tapar sus ojos si con ello pudiera ignorar las palabras de su familiar.

-Me temo que es verdad Louise…he sido traído de mi mundo por tu hechizo para convocar un familiar, no obstante, he aceptado acompañarte hasta que uno de los dos muera o hasta que pueda volver a mi mundo- le explico Lian con su ya monótono tono de voz cosa que no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de la joven maga.

-Espera como que volver a tu mundo, por que lo harías no habías aceptado ser mi familiar hasta el final. – Le pregunto con cierto desespero Louise, Lian le miro sin cambiar su impasible rostro.

-Louise no te mentiré si tengo la oportunidad de volver a mi mundo lo hare , por el momento se que no puedo volver por el "Caos" ya que lo que me trajo aquí fue su " _Magia_ " y si su " _Magia_ " no me puede devolver estoy varado aquí, estaré contigo hasta que descubra una forma de volver espero lo entiendas- le dijo Lian cambiando por una vez su semblante apático por una mira más suave incluso podría ser una mirada cálida.- pero por el momento juro protegerte, cuidarte y trabajar duro para que puedas superarte, Louise se que no eres un fracaso puedo ver un gran futuro en ti.-Termino Lian si cambiar la mira cálida con la que comenzó.

Esas palabras calaron profundamente en el corazón de Louise sintió por segunda vez en el día que no era el fracaso que todos le decía que era, quizás su familiar no sea la persona más amable ni la mas emocional pero con lo poco que lo conocía podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras él creía en ella y no defraudaría la fe que fue puesta en ella, si estaba un poco triste con saber que su familiar quería volver a su mundo, curioso hace unos momentos no podía creer lo que su familiar le dijo pero ahora aceptaba la existencia de otro mundo tan fácilmente quizás eso era parte del poder de Lian combencerte de lo imposible.

Louise sabía que la _"Magia"_ no podía devolverlo y si su poder tampoco podía esperaba que nuca pudiera volver, quizás sea algo egoísta de su parte pero para Louise su familiar representaba la única persona que creyó en ella y ella quiere quedarse con el y demostrarle que su fe no fue mal infundada que puede caminar a su lado.

-Lian gracias creme que no te defraudare. -le dijo Louise con una enorme sonrisa Lian asintió con la cabeza sin mostrar un cambio en su rostro, pero aun conservando esa mirada calidad que a Louise le daba esperanza.

 **Bueno supongo que han esperado mucho por una actualización no les mentiré la verdad he estado bastante ocupado entre la universidad y que trabajo cuando tengo vacaciones el tiempo se me acorta bastante de echo este capitulo lo hice hoy en un tiempo que me di ya que tuve que regresar a mi municipio por un problema que me surgió y no fui a clases también me quede sin ideas como plantear esta parte de la historia por un buen rato por lo que quedo corto el capítulo prometo hacerlo más largo y sustancial el siguiente pero bueno como vimos Lian le ha explicado a Louise que no es de su mundo y también parte de cómo funciona su poder en el siguiente capítulo tendremos el duelo contra Guiche y una que otra sorpresita. Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi historia y puesto en favoritos la verdad me llena de ilusión que la gente le guste mi historia en cuanto a los que han comentado:**

 **AccelSora12** **: Me alegra que te gustara la historia nuca me habían dicho que algo que haya escrito sea una joya por lo que me agradezco mucho tu comentario por cierto hice el dibujo de Lian espero te agrade.**

 **DanteSparda1959** **: Vale tomo el like, como veras el duelo será hasta el siguiente capítulo espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo como dije lamento que sea corto espero no te haya decepcionado.**

 **Snake1999Zero** **: Bueno aquí está el capítulo espero te guste sé que es corto para el tiempo que esperaron, pero prometo ser más diligente con mi escritura y que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**


	4. Al borde del filo

**Zero no tuskaima no me pertenece solo el oc y el universo del que proviene.**

 **Advertencia: el capitulo puede contener fallas ortográficas y de puntuación.**

 **Sin más disfrútenlo.**

 **#########################################################################Al borde del filo**

Después de que Louise agradeciera a Lian por sus palabras de aliento continuaron conversando un poco mas acerca del mundo de Louise y sus costumbres, Lian pudo distinguir que se vivía en una sociedad jerárquica dividida entre nobles y plebeyos donde los nobles se adjudicaban el derecho a gobernar por poseer magia eso a él le parecía ridículo, como la gente podía dividirse por cosas tan banales he inútiles, la codicia y la injusticia simpre sobreabundan es algo que él siempre ha tenido claro. Esa es la razón de sé unió a los revolucionarios, ellos le demostraron que se puede luchar por una causa justa y que aun teniendo enfrente la obscuridad de este mundo uno se puede levantar en contra de ella.

Ya había trascurrido gran parte del día en la conversación que habían tenido Lian pudo aprender bastante del mundo de Louise incluso como funcionaba la magia de este, obviamente Lian no podía utilizarla es algo con lo que nacen los seres de este mundo, sin embargo, es posible que gente del mundo de Louise pueda utilizar el "caos". Lian se percató de ese detalle casi cuando llego podía sentir el caos rondando alrededor del ambiente incluso en los estudiantes con los que se había topado, solo que no tan fuerte como en su propio mundo.

Él se percató que empezaba a obscurecer ya que la luz de poco en poco se perdía en la habitación incluso Louise paro para encender unas cuantas lamparas para iluminar la penumbra que se formaba.

-Lian creo que es tiempo que descansemos-Louise le sugirió a Lian al percatarse de la hora él solo afirmo con un cabeceo como indicio de estar en acuerdo ante su sugerencia.

-Bueno, ¡Por el fundador! es verdad no he pedido una habitación para ti.-Expreso preocupada Louise al recordar que no tiene un lugar para que su familiar descanse, ella había preparado un montón de paja para que este descansara ya que esperaba un animal no un humano.

-Descuida… puedo dormir afuera.-Le expreso Lian mientras tomaba sus cosas ya listo para retirase, pero Louise le detuvo tomando su capa.

-No…, no es necesario que hagas algo así, es decir ahorita no puedo pedir otra habitación para ti, pero. - Louise se detuve mientras sus pómulos se sonrosaban -pu..pu… puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo.-Lian la miro ciertamente extrañado ante tal sugerencia Louise al ver por primea ves una expresión contrariada en el rostro de Lian rápidamente comenzó a balbucear.-Es decir no juntos dividiendo la cama no pienses nada raaaaa….ro o extra….ño e. –

-Entiendo.- Le corto Lian.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie, descansa Louise vendré a despertarte temprano para que te prepares para tus clases. – sin más Lian se fue de la habitación de Louise a buscar un lugar en el exterior para poder asentarse e ir a descansar.

Louise se quedo sonrojada con todo lo que paso por lo que se aventó a la cama mientras ahogaba un grito en su almohada recriminándose lo tonta que actuó frente a Lian, después de un rato de recriminarse decidió ponerse su pijama e ir a dormir.

Lian caminaba por los pasillos tomando el mismo recorrido por el cual llego con Louise, al caminar un poco pudo notar a una chica con una vestimenta bastante inusual para Lian un vestido de color negro con algunos detalles blancos, esta llevaba varias canastas de ropa que se podían ver bastante pesadas y difíciles de llevar él pudo notar que al paso que iba sin duda alguna caería estrepitosamente por lo que se acerco a ayudarla antes de que sucediera la tragedia.

-No es bueno tomar cargas que no puedes soportar.-Expreso Lian mientras tomaba las canastas de la chica esta al percatarse de que ya no tenía las canastas y escuchar la voz que la reprendió respondió. –

-O muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias tengo que entregar toda esta ropa y me he retrasado para dársela a la mucama de…-La chica no pudo continuar con su diálogo al percatarse de la persona que la ayudo observo el porte, su vestimenta similar a la de un caballero y la experiencia que denotaban sus ojos, aunque se veía muy joven, con todo eso solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. Un noble pensó alarmadamente por lo que la chica comenzó a entrar en pánico ella al principio creyó que uno de sus compañeros del castillo se movió a ayudarla algo muy común entre los sirvientes de la academia, pero vaya que no esperaba esto.

-Disculpe mi señor el arrebato de confianza que tuve hacia usted, le suplico perdone mi falta no me percate de su presencia al realizar mi trabajo. –Dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

-Cálmate no soy un señor, ni un noble así que no hay necesidad de inclinarte.-Le explico Lian con su voz calmada, La chica se sorprendió de saber que el hombre frente a ella era un plebeyo igual que ella, pero ahora recordando un poquito más se rumoreaba que la Señorita Vallière había invocado a un mago con una capa negra y una poderosa espada cosa que noto que el joven frente a ella poseía.

-Disculpe de casualidad ¿es usted el Familiar que la señorita Louise invoco? – Pregunto la sirvienta esperando aclarar un poco sus dudas Lian le pareció un poco extraña la pregunta ¿cómo ella se enteró de ello?, aunque recapacitando un poco tiene sentido sin duda la invocación de humanos no es tan común y en esta escuela es obvio que los rumores corren con rapidez, por lo que el simplemente asintió haciendo que la sirvienta volviera a hacer una reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho, se que es un mago muy poderoso perdone mi ofensa…-

-Basta, en serio.-Pidió mientras tomaba un respiro.- no es necesario que te disculpes, no soy un mago lo que has escuchado de mi es lo que lo demás creyeron ver, pero lo que hice ahí no fue "magia." - le interrumpió Lian nuevamente haciendo que la sirviente se recompusiera y volviera a pararse para ver a los ojos a ese joven tan extraño claramente podía ser un noble, tenía el porte, la actitud según lo que escucho incluso tenia magia, pero ¿por qué renegaba de algo que muchos matarían por decir que tenían? la sirvienta no lo entendía pero algo supo de eso, le agradaba este joven.

La sirvienta se volvió a inclinar para cierta molestia de Lian el cual no disfrutaba mucho de las cortesías, pero esta vez no lo hiso en afán de disculparse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Siesta gracias por tu ayuda. -Le agradeció la ahora identificada Siesta con una bella sonrisa Lian inclino un poco la cabeza reconociendo su presentación.

-Lian, un gusto. – Se presentó Lina bastante tajante, pero Siesta no pareció molestarle simplemente le dio otra sonrisa.

-Bueno Sir Lian si puede acompañarme a dejar estas canastas de ropa estaría muy agradecida. –le pidió Siesta mientras le indicaba el camino Lian solo cabeceo para indicar que estaba de acuerdo.

-Siesta no me digas Sir con Lian basta. – Le dijo de repente con monotonía mientras la seguía por los pasillos para dejar las canastas con la respectiva mucama. Ciertamente a Siesta le pareció muy raro que alguien con poder no pida el respeto que merece, pero ella veía eso muy humilde sin duda el joven era muy agradable.

-Está bien Lian. -Respondió alegremente Siesta mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos y platicando ocasionalmente.

Cuando terminaron con el encargo Lian se despidió mientras Siesta le agradecía su ayuda él solo asintió como era su costumbre con un cabeceo y se retiro al patio a colocar su carpa para poder dormir esa noche, Siesta se preocupo un poco por él, incluso en lo que hablaron le ofreció dormir en el dormitorio que ella tenía, pero el declino la propuesta, ella no insistió admiraba la humildad que demostraba.

Lian armo su carpa antes de ir a dormir; decidió alzar la vista al cielo observando las dos lunas que proporcionaban algo de luz en la obscura noche él simpre disfruto de ver la luna era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Observo la belleza de esas dos lunas, contemplando su brillo y disfrutando de la brisa leve de la noche solo un pensamiento llego a su mente este mundo no era tan malo. Contemplo un poco más él paisaje y decidió irse a dormir tenía el presentimiento que el día siguiente sería muy problemático lamentablemente sus instintos casi nunca le fallaban.

Los primeros rayos del Sol comenzaron a asomarse por el oeste y su brillo empezaban a distinguirse, dando paso a un nuevo día. Apenas eran las 5 de la mañana y en el patio se podía ver a Lian guardando todo lo de su carpa con sumo cuidado al terminar de empacar se encamino para llegar donde se encontraba la habitación de Louise.

El viaje no duro mucho por lo que en menos de 5 minutos Lian ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Louise el toco con suavidad para informar de su llegada, pero al no obtener respuestas toco con un poco mas de fuerza al parecer teniendo mejores resultados ya que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos del otro lado de la puerta después de un rato se escucho la voz de Louise preguntando ¿quién era?

-Soy yo Louise, vengo a despertarte como dije ayer.-Le respondió Lian se escuchó un leve gimoteo de parte de Louise para después decirle a Lian que en un momento estaría lista por lo que él decidió esperar a que su compañera se cambiara.

Lian seguía pensando en una manera de poder volver a su mundo, es un pensamiento regular que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que llego pensaba en como los revolucionarios tomaron la noticia de su desaparición conociéndolos deben estar buscándolo aunque Lian es reacio al encariñarse con la gente a los revolucionarios los a llegado a querer como una familia ya podía imaginarse a Rexfual creando miles de teorías de porque desapareció incluso no, el no duda que sepan que fue llevado a otra dimensión y están viendo la forma de poder regresarlo a su mundo esos eran los pensamiento que abarcaban su mente o lo eran hasta que se abrió la puerta de enfrente de él.

Se podía apreciar a una hermosa chica, con un cabello tan rojo como el fuego muy similar al de Rexfual pensó Lian, un escultural cuerpo que fácilmente podía competir con las mujeres mas dotas que ha conocido y sin duda alguna una mirada seductora que derretiría a cualquiera hombre normal lastima que el no era un hombre muy normal ella se acercó balanceando sus caderas en un ritmo armónico y sin duda alguna muy provocativo Lian solo mantuvo su mirada impasible.

-Eres el nuevo familiar de Louise ¿verdad? – Le pregunto cantarinamente la pelirroja mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello ella se inclinó levemente a Lian resaltando un escote echo por su mal uso del uniforme escolar, pero Lian mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja-dime ¿cuánto te pago para hacerte pasar por su familiar querido?, es obvio que un mago tan habilidoso no pudo haber sido invocado por Louise "la zero"-termino en una forma melosa y burlesca la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tu nombre es? - Le pregunto Lian sin inmutarse la pelirroja pareció darse cuenta de su falta de descortesía al hablarle sin darle su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst pero aquí soy conocida con Kirche la ardiente por mi gran pasión querido.-Termino Kirche ronroneando la última parte mientras le guillába el ojo a Lian. Lian no mostro cambio en su semblante para cierta decepción de kirche la cual estaba acostumbrada que los chicos babearan literalmente por ella.

-Kirche. - Comenzó Lian llamando la atención de la pelirroja- Louise no me pago ni me contrato si soy su familiar es porque ella logro llamarme como tal, quizás deberías considerar que si soy tan hábil como profesas entonces Louise no es el fracaso del que tanto te burlas. - Termino Lian mientras se retiraba el guante en el cual tenia las runas que lo identificaban como el familiar de Louise para el total asombro de Kirche dejándola reflexionando que quizás Louise no es el "Zero" que siempre creyó que era.

Ambos apartaron la atención de su conversación cuando empezó a sonar ruido en la puerta de Louisa la cual se estaba abriendo Louise al abrir vio a Lian parado esperándola por lo que le mostro una sonrisa la cual no duro mucho al voltear quien estaba alado de él.

-Zerbest ¿qué haces molestando a Lian?- Grito iracundamente Louise mientras señalaba a la Germania ella volvió a recuperar su rostro altanero mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oo mi querida Louise solo estaba platicando con Lian un rato nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. - Expreso la joven Germania con su tono burlesco haciendo enojar más a Louise, pero antes de que iniciara otra rabieta Lian puso su mano en su hombro.

-Louise no paso nada en realidad solo me pregunto cosas sin interés, vámonos se hace tarde. – Le indico Lian mientras tomaba su mano para irse al comedor para que Louisa y Lian pudiera desayunar algo. Kirche se quedó observando a la pareja con suma atención pensando que sin duda Louise consiguió un familiar muy interesante tan interesante que incluso podría robárselo una pena que parecía no afectarle su encanto, pero a kirche simpre le gustaba un buen reto.

Louise y Lian llegaron sin tardar mucho al gran comedor muchos alumnos se impresionaron de ver a Lian ahí claro está que demostró una gran habilidad "Magica" según ellos pero también afirmo que no tenia un titulo de nobleza y el comedor era un lugar solo para nobles por lo que todos movieron su miradas en el familiar de Louise ella capto obviamente la hostilidad pero ella no le parecía justo que dejaran a Lian sin desayunar por lo que se arriesgó y le pidió que tomara asiento alado suyo las quejas no tardaron en presentarse y Louise se levantó con la intención de defender a Lian.

-No valen la pena.- Le dijo Lian mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor algunos se regodeaban que incluso tal ves no era lo que decía ser y simplemente engaño a todos y uno que otro insulto a su persona cosa que molesto mucho a Louise ella toleraba que se burlaran de ella, pero no de Lian no de quien creyó en ella por lo que igual se levantó tomo dos sándwiches y salió en busca de el afuera.

Louise no tardo mucho en encontrar a Lian ya que se encontraba a la salida del comedor esperándola tranquilamente ella llego enojada, pero más que nada preocupada sabía que Lian no mostraba sentimientos incluso no lo ha visto cambiar su impasible rostro, pero eso no evito que se preocupara ella sabe muy bien como se siente las burlas.

\- ¿Estas bien Lian? - Le pregunto Louise con mucha preocupación Lian seguía con su impasible rostro.

-Louise hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que piensen los demás de mi.- Le respondió Lian mientras volteo a verla. -Veo que trajiste algo de comer. - Dijo Lian mientras señalaba los dos emparedaros que traía Louisa asintió.

\- Si sé que fueron groseros contigo y tampoco has comido nada desde lo que paso ayer así que te traje uno. -

-Veo, gracias.- Le dijo Lian mientras tomaba el sándwich de la mano de Louise y comenzaba a comerlo Louise también empezó a comer su ligero bocadillo una vez que ambos comieron tomaron rumbo a la clase de Louise muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban cuando llegaron y al verlos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, Lian no se inmuto y Louise intento disimular que no le importaba aunque en cierta manera simpre le afectaba sus palabras solo que con el tiempo aprendió a ser mejor ocultando cuanto le afectaban sus críticas y comentarios negativos.

Louise y Lian se sentaron en uno de los cubículos libre que quedaban en medio de la clase, después de un rato la clase transcurrió con normalidad Lian no presto mucha atención en la presentación de la maestra que al parecer era experta en magia en tierra, eso es algo que a Lian le pareció increíble aunque la magia de este mundo solo estaba atada a 4 elementos en su mundo esos elemento demostraban poder en una medida demasiado absurda los "Catalogians elementales" fuego, agua, tierra, aire, luz, obscuridad y rayo 7 elementos que son los más fuerte "Catalogians" existentes un ejemplo es el mismísimo emperador de la tierra el usuario del "Catalogian" de la tierra con una fuerza capas de hacer temblar la tierra y manipular toda extensión de esta generar temblores y cataclismos inimaginables solo su mayor rival el gobernante del rayo a podido enfrentarlo y sobrevivir siendo el otro usuario de "Catalogian elemental", en el mundo de Louise es posible inclusos manejar 4 elementos pero por lo que Lian ha visto no al nivel de su propio mundo el salió de sus pensamiento cuando se percato que Louise ya no estaba a sus lado sino que estaba al frente con la maestra agitando su barita preparando un hechizo Lian sintió peligro por lo que salto del asiento rápidamente desenfundado su espada poniéndola enfrente de Louise y la maestra donde se encontraba un pequeño guijarro todos aterrados por lo que venía a continuación para escuchar una explosión pero sin sufrir el empuje de esta ni el dolor nadie vio que fue lo que paso solo la maestra que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y Louise que veían como la gran explosión parecía ser consumida por una bruma negra que salía de la espada de Lian mientras este la sostenía firmemente tragándose por competo la explosión y dejando un polvo negro alrededor que desaparecía al entrar en contacto con cualquier objeto sólido

Los alumnos dejaron de esconderse para ver asombrado el poco daño en la habitación, figaron su atención en el guijarro del escritorio que prácticamente ya no existía como parte del escritorio todos creyeron que la explosión de Louise fue menor que en otras situaciones por lo que no tardaron las burlas en presentarse el enojo de Louise se presento pero lo que más surgió en ella fue la pura decepción otra vez dependió de Lian para salvarla otra ves fue un fracaso las burlas sin duda no ayudaban por lo que sus ojos empezaron a picarle quería llorar pero no frente a el no frente a ellos por lo que salió corriendo de la habitación en ese momento las risas cesaron Lian guardo su espada y salió lentamente de la habitación aunque tenía un pensamiento al salir me moví más rápido de lo usual.

Lian camino por un rato por los pasillos hasta que pudo ver en un rincón a Louise de rodillas llorando mientras se recargaba en una pared Lian la vio y se acercó un poco.

Al notar una presencia a lado de ella Louise levanto la mirada para ver quien la acompañaba en su letargo y cuando noto que era Lian se disponía a correr, pero Lian la detuvo tomando su mano.

\- Louise no corras, por favor. -Le pidió Lian- mientras soltaba su mano Louise pareció reaccionar ante la petición por lo que trato de reprimir sus lágrimas con la intención de no decepcionar a Lian.

-Recuerdas que te dije antes, cuando la gente se burlo de mi en el comedor. - Empezó Lian haciendo reaccionar a Louisa recordando bien la poca importancia que le daba a los insultos y denigraciones de esos tontos del comedor por lo que asintió levemente.

\- Su opinión no afecta quién eres Louise, eres alguien con un gran futuro no un fracaso…, un fracaso no podría invocarme como familiar, un fracaso no podría generar uno de los ataques más fuertes que mi espada a tenido que parar eres más de lo que crees. – Termino Lian mirándolo otra vez con firmeza no había duda en sus palabras Louise no sabía cuándo volvieron las lágrimas, pero eran ahora acompañadas con una leve sonrisa Lian busco en su bolsillo sacando un pañuelo y dándoselo.

\- No eres débil por llorar, se necesita ser fuerte para ser sincero con tus sentimientos, pero no vale la pena sufrir por gente que no sabe tu valor real. – Termino Lian mientras dejaba que Louise se desahogara no le brindo ningún abrazo ni ningún consuelo solo le dio sus palabras y su compañía.

Cuando Louise pudo calmarse decidieron salir un rato a la explanada de la academia donde había varias mesas ella pudo notar que varios de sus compañeros estaban ahí por lo que le explico a Lian que es un tiempo que los profesores le regalaron a los de su año para conocer mejor a su familiar cosas que ya hicieron ayer.

Lian le dijo a Louise que iría por un té para ella, Louise asintió un poco sonrosada, aunque Lian simpre se mantenía exótico podía actuar muy amable cuando la situación lo requería.

Lian buscando a alguien que pudiera traerle el té y quizás un refrigerio paseo un poco por las mesas hasta que llego con un rostro conocido.

-Lian que sorpresa encontré por aquí. -Saludo una sirvienta que conoció la noche pasada-

-Siesta. - Dijo Lian percatándose de la persona que lo saludo tan efusivamente.

-Veo que estas con la señorita Vallière ¿se les ofrece algo? -Pregunto Siesta con amabilidad y una lúcida sonrisa.

-La verdad si, a Louise le gustaría una taza de te y un pastelillo. – Le pedio simplemente Lian.

-Enseguida te lo traigo solo termino de entregar esta bandeja al joven Guiche y les llevare su pedido. -Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero Lian la detuvo al tomar su brazo.

-Yo puedo darle la bandeja, Louise necesita ese té pronto. - Termino Lian tomando la bandeja que tenía Siesta.

-Gracias Lian en seguida le traigo su té a la señorita Vallière. – Termino Siesta mientras se inclinaba para retirarse.

-No gracias a ti Siesta, disculpa las molestias. - Le dijo Lian mientras se dirigía a la mesa a entregar su pedido ella sonrió a lo ultimo con lo poco que Siesta lo conocía, veía en él una persona muy humilde y buena, alguien con poder que no se jactancia de el quien muestra respeto a otros a ella la agradaba cada vez más.

Lian camino a entregar la bandeja al tal Guiche un chico rubio y con una actitud pomposa cuando llego a entregar la bandeja vio como el mencionado le juraba a una chica rubia con chinos voluminosos que no había sido infiel este no noto del todo la presencia de Lian solo medio presto atención en como le dejaba la bandeja con su orden Lian estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que noto que al chico se le cayó una botella de perfume del saco Lian la levanto y la dejo en la mesa sin percatarse que eso causo que la chica rubia se enfureciera más y cuando llego una chica castaña todo exploto dejando al chico con dos cachetadas en el rostro enfurecido y viendo que Lian se retiraba grito.

-¡Alto ahí plebeyo¡, exijo un duelo por haber lastimado el corazón de aquellas ó en voz alta donde varios escucharon en el momento que Lian volteo y Guiche vio a quien había retado palideció los recuerdo del momento de la invocación seguían frescos en su memoria pero aun con ello no retrocedía se vería como un cobarde un gran golpe a su orgullo y su honor.

-No me interesa pelear por algo tan banal. -Le espeto Lian mientras volvía a retirarse al ver esto Guiche quiso alardear un poco ya que hiso retirar a lo que todo creían un gran mago.

-Entiendo tu cobardía es obvio que no podría enfrentar al gran Guiche, ve cobarde te perdonare esta ves regresa con tu inútil maestra. -Termino Guiche con burla mientras agitaba sus manos con desdén Lian no le importaba las burlas que pudieran decirle, pero ya empezaba a molestarle como todos denigraban a Louise de esa manera quizás si Guiche no hubiera dicho eso pudo haber evitado lo que vendría.

Lian se voltio y miro fijamente a Guiche con su característico rostro inexpresivo, pero con una mirada que helo lo huesos de Guiche.

-Te espero atrás en el campo, tu duelo es aceptado. - Lian no pronuncio mas palabras solo emprendió camino al área donde decreto que sería el duelo.

Guiche quedo echo piedra sabía que fue estúpido burlarse de él cuándo se había salvado ahora solo le quedaba luchar para que su honor y orgullo no fuera manchado sin duda parecer un cobarde no era una opción con paso inseguros lo siguió.

Louise llevaba un rato que recibió su té de una sirvienta pero Lian no había regresado eso le preocupaba un poco sabía que Lian era fuerte pero no quería que se metiera en problemas poco a poco comenzó a ver como varios chicos se iban de las mesas al campo que estaba atrás de la explanada curiosa se acerco con otra estudiante a preguntarle que pasaba solo para enterase que al parecer su familiar se pelearía con el idiota de Guiche al saber eso salió corriendo al campo.

Louise llego a tiempo para ver como Lian estaba parado frente a Guiche el cual estaba al frente parecía tranquilo, pero no hacia mofa ni alarde algo raro en el ella corrió hasta estar de frente de Lian.

-¿Lian que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Louise preocupada él la miro tranquilamente.-Al parecer me bato en un duelo.- Le respondió simplemente Lian.

-¿Por qué te bates en un duelo? ¿No dijiste que sus palabras no te afectan? - Le cuestiono preocupada ella sabia que es fuerte pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-No lo hacen Louise, pero no me gusta que sus palabras sigan denigrándote, alguien debe enseñarles a respetar. -Dijo en un tono un poco mas alto logrando que los que rodearan pudieran escuchar claramente.

Louise se quedo callada ciertamente conmovida por el gesto de Lian ella se apartó de él deseando su bien en ese duelo.

En el momento que empezó el duelo Guiche agito su rosa invocando a 5 valquirias las cuales se apresuraron a gran velocidad a Lian el desenfundo su espada cuando lo hiso se sintió más ligero incluso sintió que las valquirias se movían muy lentas cuando la primera se acerco el dio un corte diagonal a la valquiria en el momento que la espada hiso contacto con ella perdió toda su estructura y se disipo en una bruma obscura para el asombro de todos y reavivando el miedo de Guiche, Lian realizo 4 cortes, mas bruma obscura se presento dejando sin alguna valquiria el lugar Guiche quedo anonadado al ver a sus creaciones eliminadas de tal manera.

sintió un viento que lo hiso despabilarse. Empezó a buscar a Lian por todos lados solo supo que había perdido cuando sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escucho la voz de Lian.

-Discúlpate con Louise, quiero oírte decir que no es una inútil.-Espeto Lian suavemente al oído de Guiche el tembló, pero su orgullo no quiso a acceder a esa petición.

-No planeo hacer eso.- Expreso enojadamente Guiche Lian apretó con mas firmeza la espada dejando que un poco de sangre saliera sin duda Guiche sintió el temor que seguramente su profesor sintió en el día de invocación de familiar.

-Sabes… algo que he aprendido es que el orgullo siempre es sinónimo de muerte-dijo lenta y fríamente Lian.-Dime Guiche quieres conservar tu orgullo al escuchar eso Guiche no noto cuando empezó a llorar tenía miedo, tenía miedo a ese monstruo que invoco Louise, pero sobre todo tenía miedo a morir a quién demonios el importa el orgullo quiero vivir fue lo único que pensó Guiche.

-¡LOUISE! ¡LO LAMENTO NO ERES UNA INUTIL! - Grito desesperadamente Guiche mientras lloraba como un niño asustado.

-Me alegro de que recapacitaras, solo existen dos tipos de personas en el momento que su orgullo es puesto al borde del filo los vivos y los muertos, Guiche me alegra que formes parte del primero eso demuestra que todavía eres redimible. - Termino Lian quitando su espada del cuello de Guiche el cayo llorando desconsoladamente la chica rubia con la que discutió con anterioridad se acercó con miedo de Lian pero con suficiente valor para ir con Guiche y abrasarlo he intentar consolarlo los demás estaban sin habla ver a Guiche alguien con un gran orgullo encogido como estaba ahora les hiso temer de Lian otros como Kirche vieron a Lian con otros ojos ya no lo podía ver como alguien con el que podía jugar, una chica silenciosa de pelo azul se le quedo mirando fijamente más interesada en lo que demostró en la batalla que en resultado de la misma Siesta ciertamente lo miro con desconcierto nuca imagino que Lian podría verse tan atemorizante para dejar a un noble en tan lamentable estado pero en el fondo ella pensó que se lo merecía y Louise no supo que pensar Lian fue muy brutal en la forma que derrotó a Guiche en parte se sentía feliz que la defendiera pero la forma que lo hizo.

-Me disculpo Louise por lo que viste. - Expreso sinceramente Lian.-Pero tenía que hacer algo con su orgullo eso solo le ocasionara una muerte temprana y trágica cuando Louise vio que no solo lo hizo para defenderla, sino que también fue con intenciones de darle una lección a Guiche una que posiblemente nunca olvidaría se tranquilizó más.

-Lian, volvamos a mi habitación necesito descansar. - Le pidió Louise cansada de todo lo que había pasado hoy, Lian asintió mientras ambos se retiraban del lugar todas las miradas estaba puestas en ellos algunas con miedo otras con deseo, pero unas que destacaba eran la de un director y un profesor que veían todo desde una bola mágica.

-Director Osmod el sin duda es el Gandálfr.- Dijo convencido el profesor Colbert. – es increíble un Gandálfr mago y tan habilidoso.

-No es magia. -dijo el directo con un semblante demasiado serio. - es algo mucho peor.

################################################################################

 **Vaya ha sido un tiempo en esta parte ya cubrimos el punto del duelo con claras diferencias en el canon, saben un poquito mas del mundo de Lian lo cual es importante por que tomara importancia conforme avance la trama.**

 **Quiero agardecer a todo los que continúan leyendo mi historia se que soy un novato y no soy precisamente el mejor escritor del mundo tengo muchos fallos y me cuesta mucho el sentido gramático como la puntuación y la ortografía, pero me gusta escribir y compartir mis locas ideas espero le haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Snake1999Zero** **:** **Me alegra que te guste y el caos es algo muy interesante por lo menos del universo del que viene Lian conforme avance la historia sabrás un poco más de él.**


	5. La grandiosa espada parlante

Zero no tusakaima no me pertenece sólo Lian y todo lo referente a su mundo. Éste es un Fic sin fines de lucro sin mas disfruten.

 **=%_£¥=%_£¥=%_£¥=** **%_£¥=%_£¥=%_£¥=%_£¥=%**

 **La grandiosa espada parlante.**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el duelo con Guiche desde el momento de esa batalla los estudiantes comenzaron a evitar a Lian y a Louise cada vez que podian. La soledad no era ajena a Lian ya qué ha sido su compañera la mayor parte de su corta vida, además él aún contaba con la compañía de Louise por otra parte ella parecía disfrutar el temor que generaba su presencia después de tantos años de maltrato y humillaciones el respeto que recibía era algo refrescante para la pequeña Maga. Lian no dijo nada ya que fue su culpa la situación sólo esperaba que esto no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza pero siempre vale la pena prevenir por eso le pido que cuando tubiera un tiempo libre salieran para comprar una espada cosa que estraño a Louise ya que Lian poseía una a increíble espada con poderes extraños de su mundo, pero aceptó sin más despues de todo el habia echo mucho por ella así que no le pareció un pedido muy grande y un regalo para el no era algo que no haya pasado por su mente sin más tomaron rumbo a la ciudad por el pasillo.

Para Louise la sensación de que la gente la mira con miedo era nueva pero no desagradable ya que para ella era mejor recibir temor que burla, no ayudaba que creció viendo la misma mirada en la gente que rodabba a su madre claro esta que era de la gente que no la conocí pero no era igual con ella ¿que compañero se tomó el tiempo de conocerla realmente?

Antes de Lian sólo era un cero para todo el mundo nunca resptada, nunca apreciada, siempre sola pero ahora: ¡ya no más! contaba con el respeto de sus compañeros que importa si era causado por el miedo a Lian que importaba si se alegaban de ella, ella ya no esta sola, Lian esta con ella. Como un fiel caballero resgurdando a su princesa ese pensamiento trajo un sonrojo en la cara de Louise pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de ello Lian no parecía alguien que estubiera enfocado en el romance aunque siendo realistas Lian no parecía enfocado en nada es algo que inquieta un poco a Louise pero lo tomó como algo que es parte de él. Muy similar a Tabita recordo, guardando sus reflexiones Lian y ella partieron en un cómodo silencio a los establos para llegar al pueblo esto sin notar que eran vigilados por un par de magas.

El viaje fue algo largo a Louise le pareció estraño que Lian no conociera los caballos él comentó que parecian un excelente modo de transporte ya que en su mundo la mayoría de los viaje eran a pie o por medio de trasladores caóticas unas pesada máquina que se movían por medio de el caos que las persona vertian en su nucleo.

Una vez que llegaron estiraron un poco las piernas para quitarse el entumesimiento y dejaron el caballo en el cuidado de un estabalo que tenia el pueblo despues de ello partieron en busca de una tienda de espadas Louise le entregó una bolsa con 500 monedas de oro pidiéndole que las cuidara ya que era común que los ladrones atacaran en el pueblo Lian asiento y colgó las monedas en su cinturón donde procedió a cubrió con su capa Louise asintió a su accion y fueron a una tienda de espadas que pudiera ver en su camino. La tienda parecía bien aunque el encargado no le daba mucha confianza a Lian ya podía sentir la codicia y el engaño salir de él.

-¡Que agrada sorpresa contar con nobles en mi humilde tienda¡.-vocifero en gran voz el vendedor mientras estiraba sus manos para darle énfasis a su acción.

\- Venimos buscando la mejor espada que tenga.- Le respondió altaneramente Louise el vendedor asintió y nuevamente Lian veía la malicia salir de él ante esto sólo pudo suspirar a ver que cosa traía este vendedor, después de unos minutos salió con una gran espada que parecía de oro y cubierta de gemas sin duda se veía bella y lúcida lástima que fuera más un juguete o un artículo de oramenta para la casa.

\- Esta mi señora es la mejor espada que tengo, creada por un maestro alquimista y las joyas han sido encantada por los mejores magos capas de cortar acero y soportar cortes sin doblace un poco,un artículo de finura exquisitas sólo para la nobleza más pura.- el vendedor terminó su discurso mientras le entregaba a Louise para que analizará la espada sus ojos estaban iluminados creyendo totalmente las palabras del vendedor pero Lian no creía mucho de lo que él vendedor decía.

-¿Cuál es el precio de esta espada?- preguntó Louise segura de su decisión.

\- Serán 2000 monedas de oro ,mi señora.-Louise al escuchar el precio abrió en incredulidad la boca.

\- Pe..pero con ese dinero podría comprar una propiedad bien acomodada.-refuto Louise con exasperación.

\- Sólo lo mejor se vende en mi tienda.-aclaró el vendedor sonriendo Lian ya había visto suficiente por lo que tocó la el hombro del Louise indicándole que el se haría cargo.

-¿Podría mostranos una espada de verdad y no de ornamenta?-pidió Lian viendo fijamente al vendedro este palidecio al chocar miradas pero no desistió.

-Mi señor le aseguró que esta espada fue creada para el combate.-insistió el vendedor.

\- veo...-callo un pesado silencio.-si insiste en ello, que tal una pequeña prueba para ver la veracidad de sus palabras.-sugirió Lian mientras sacaba su espada de la funda.

\- Mi señor no es necesario tal acción le aseguró que esta espada es excepcional.-trato de disuadir a Lian de su decicion.

\- Entonces no debes temer a mi prueba, simplemente quiero proba su durabilidad toma agarra mi espada y defiendete con ella, yo lanzare un corte a ella si no sufre ningún daño ni dobles tomaré como verdad lo que nos has dicho.- terminó Lian mientras le pasaba su espada por el mango al vendedor el al ver la espada palidecio más, era una muy buena espada con un metal oscurecido uno que nunca antes había visto con vacilación tomó el mango cuando Lian solto la espada paso algo inesperado la espada empeso a perder sus obscuro color desde la punta se decoloraba de forma descendente hasta que quedó una espada que parecía estar echa de cristal el vendedor estaba incrédulo y no sólo él Louisa decidió acompañarlo en su incredulidad. Ella se encontraba boquiabierta ante tal suceso.

\- Tendrá que disculpar a mi espada llega a ser muy...caprichosa si no soy yo quien la maneja, pero no se preocupe no afectará nuestra prueba.-expresó Lian con su ya característica voz monótona aunque en esta ocasión había un minúsculo toque de humor cosa que dejó más sorprendida a Louisa, el vendedor sólo asintió mientras se preparaba para defenderse Lian tomó la espada y en su rostro una pequeña marca de molestia surgió cosa que nadie noto ya preparado tomó su postura y lanzó el corte a su propia espada en el momento que los filos chocaron la espada dorada se dividió en un corte uniforme y el pedazo no unido al mango voló así afuera, él vendedor gritó al ver esto y soltó la espada de Lian en el escritorio para recoger el pedaso que volo.

\- parece que no duro tanto como profesaba.-el vendedor lo vio con gran cólera.

\- ¡Y que si no resistio lo que dije, has roto mi espada; tendrás que pagarla!-gritó iracundo sostenido el pedaso roto.

\- Usted aceptó mi pequeña prueba no le debo nada, trató de venderme una espada deficiente me pregunto ¿que pensará la gente al saber que en este negocio se busca engañar a su clientela para venderles espadas defectuosas?-terminó Lian mientras tomaba su espada del escritorio la cual volvía a recuperar su oscuro color. El vendedor trago con fuerza y respiro indignado.

\- Llevense la espada que quieran pero váyanse de mi tienda- soltó el vendedor mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás enojado Lian asintió ante eso guardo su espada en su funda y se dirigió a un barril a revisar las espadas. Louise todavía no caí en cuenta de lo que paso de casi ser estafada salió ganando una espada nueva.

\- Es un soborno.-le dijo Lian mientras rebuscaba en el barril-Nos da una espada para que no delatemos la farsa de su tienda.- termino de explicar Lian. Louisa se le iluminó los ojos al entender como habían terminado las cosas al final Lian consiguió la espada sin su ayuda se sintió un poco decepcionada pero eso no significa que no podría darle un regalo más adelante.

Lian busco por un rato hasta que se topó con una espada de un sólo filo y con un buen pesos, aunque con mucho óxido la analizó por un momento y pudo sentir algo en ella por lo que decidió verter un poco de su caos en ella.

\- hey, hey, hey chico no me lances energías raras al cuerpo, menos cuando es una tan oscura.- habló la espada para asombro de Louisa y de Lian aunque era más notorio de uno que del otro.

\- Creo que ya tenemos espada.-dijo Lian mientras toma a la inusual espada buscaba un funda y la guardaba acomodando la funda en su cinturón para llevar la espada.

\- Podemos irnos Louise.-le indicó Lian mientras tomaba rumbo a la puerta y la abría para que Louisa pudiera salir, Louisa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar después del Shock de hace unos segundos y acató la orden de Lian saliendo de la puerta mientras le agradecía por la amabilida ambos salieron de la tienda sin mas reparo.

\- Entonces espada ¿tienes algún nombre?- pregunto Lian la espada salió un poco de su funda.

\- Claro que tengo un nombre compañero has obtenido al único e inigualable Derflinger sientete agradecido.-Lian acintio y procedió a retirarla de su cintura y se la paso a Louise.

\- Siéntete agradecida Louise.- le dijo Lian minetras tomaba rumbo al establo para recoger el caballo. Louise quedó nuevamente con la boca abierta.

\- Espera Lian ¿que significa eso?, ¡Lian espera!-grito Louise mientras perseguía a Lian.

\- La niña tiene razón que significa esto compañero.-espetó con exaltación Derflinger , Lian nego con la cabeza.

\- Ella será tu compañera no yo.-determinó Lian dejando pasmados tanto a Louise como a Derflinger .

\- Debe ser una broma-dijo con temor la espada.

\- No lo es.-dijo Louisa tomando la atención de Derflinger .-Lian nunca bromea.

Lian asintió ante eso.

\- Mañana comenzaremos tus lecciones Louise te dejaré hoy para que decidas si será antes o después de clases.-termino Lian mientras volvia a su labor de ir por el caballo.

Tanto Derflinger y Louisa se quedaron inmóviles en el lugar.

\- No me agradas de compañera.-refuto la espada.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo fea chatarra oxidada.- le contestó Louisa con cólera eso inicio una disputa que continuaron todo el camino de regreso a la escuela Lian no dijo nada pero llevaba una pequeña sonrisa.

 **=%_£¥=%_£¥=%_£¥=** **%_£¥=% _£¥=%_£¥=% £¥=**

 **Nota del autor:**

Bueno ¿como están chicos? En verdad lamento la tardanza han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que escribir fue lo último que me venía en mente también no había tenido computadora por un largo tiempo y perdid mi cel por mala suerte, por lo que ahorita escribo en una tablet que le compré a mi madre a cómodas mensualidades, no es broma 100 al mes, pero creo que da un poco igual todo lo que ha pasado espero disfruten el capítulo que es más la presentación de Derflinger y las consecuencias del duelo anterior, espero actualizar pronto. El próximo capítulo será más serio sin mas paso a contestar comentarios.

Hidrak: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la Louisa que pongo es una que no ve como algui menor a su familiar sino un igual que creyó en ella por lo que es más mansa tambie ayuda que Lian no es pervertido como saito. Espero te guste este capitulo.

Fans del yuri: La verdad tu comentario fue el que me inspiró a sacar este capítulo no tienes idea de como da ánimos ver un comentario.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen, comentan y ponen como favorita esta historia son los que dan ánimos de continuarla.


	6. La obscuridad que se avecina

**Zero no tuskaima no me pertenece sólo Lian y su universo sin más disfruten.**

 **%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

Han pasado casi una semana desde que Lian comenzó a entrenar a Louise con la espada, como era de suponer Louise no contaba con ningún talante en el manejo de la espada, por lo que el tiempo de entrenamiento ahora se basaba plenamente en el fortalecimiento del cuerpo de Louise. la rutina consistía en dos vueltas a la Academia y una hora de generar tajadas al aire con la espada. Lian no era un maestro de la espada todo su estilo se basa en experiencia e instintos pero aún sabe trasmitir una forma para fortalecerce y algunas bases de la esgrima que ha conocido por su tiempo de mercenario, pero lamentablemente Lian no podría enseñarle su estilo a Louise.

Louise había decidido las mañanas para entrenar por lo que Lian le designó dos horas para su rutina en la cual tardaría media hora en dar las vueltas y una hora con las tajadas la otra media hora normalmente era desperdiciada entre las constantes disputas de Louise y Derflinger las cuales consistían en Derflinger burlándose de la debilidad y deficiente técnica de Louise y los berridos de indignación de Louise enterando la espada en el suelo para que aprenda a no burlarse de su ama.

Lian lo dejó pasar por que aún sean esas burlas para molestarla, había un lazo que se formaba entre esa espada y Louise además su ira generaba que trabajará con más ahínco en sus ejercisisos. Lian desconocía si era por demostrarle lo contrario a la espada o algo que Louise hacia incocientemente devido su furia, sea lo que sea lo dejaba pasar por lo ventajosos que era.

Desde el primer día necesitaron a alguien que pudiera ayudar a Louise con su rutina diaria después del entrenamiento ya que ella quedaba agotada por el mismo, ahí surgió Siestas como la indicada para ayudar a Louise con sus tareas que consitia en ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse podría verse como una exageración pero Louise quedaba demasiado adolorida despues del entrenamiento. En los periodos que Louise entrenaba Siesta platicaba con Lian de sus día a día y sus labores en general como sirvienta del castillo, Lian asentia a lo que le comentaba sin comentar nada pero prestando atención a todo le que le decía Siesta. Siesta disfrutaba esos momentos sabiendo que Lian era una persona silenciosa disfrutaba el contarle de sus días como Sierva del castillo además Lian no parecía molesto y tampoco parecía ignorarla dando muestras de que aún le presta atención aunque su vista estubiera enfocada en Louise.

Se acercaba "el día de la nada" el cual Lian le había permitido a Louise tener para decansar, dia que podía ver anelaban los ojos de Louise. Lian no había sido suave con ella no la dejaba descansar hasta que acabará la rutina cosa que Louise se quejó mucho al principio pero Lian calló toda queja prometiendole que si completaba el manejo decente de la espada él le eseñaria a manejar el caos. Louise al saber que tendría la oportunidad de aprender algo tan similar a la magia se animó mucho y Lian podía ver la dedicación que empleaba para el entrenamiento una pizca de orgullo nació en Lian al ver su dedicación y eso le hizo ver que se estaba encariñando con la gente de esta dimensión no sólo Louise también tenía cierta estima por Siesta la personalidad amable y las charla con ella han echo que Lian disfruté verdaderamente su compañía. Casi podía sentir que sería una lástima no volverlas a ver cuando pudiera volvé a su dimensión.

El día comenzó como siempre, Lian guardando su carpa en donde dormía y encaminadose a la habitación de Louise para despertarla y comenzar el entrenamiento suponía que estaría profundamente dormida como en las ocasiones anteriores esperando que se animará sabiendo que mañana podía descanzar.

Lian paso unos cuantos pasillos y llegó a la habitación de la pequeña dama al llegar tocó con fuerza conociendo lo difícil que sería despertar a Louise después de escuchar los gritos de Derflinger diciendo textualmente "levanta el culo Maga perezosa" y otro grito de una Maga enojada gritando textualmente" te voy a fundir maldito montón de chatarra" con eso Lian sabía que en unos momentos Louise estaría lista le sorprendía lo normal que se había vuelto esas interacciones para él.

Ya con Louise prepara partieron a la salida de la escuela donde Louise iniciaría dando sus vueltas ,ella comenzó mientras yo sostenía a Derflinger la espada gritaba con fuerza que Louise era débil por lo lento que iba, lo que causaba que ella entrará en cólera y pusiera más potencia a su trote fiel a la rutina Siesta llegó cuando Louise llevaba vuelta y media aunque Lian noto que algo no andaba bien el porte de Siesta parecía más decaído incluso diría que vacío, las sospechas de Lian se intensificaron cuando Siesta no comenzó una charla sólo se quedo parada a lado de Lian viendo el vacío. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Louise termino sus vueltas Lian procedió a entregarle a Derflinger para que comenzará a practicar sus tajadas Louise lo tomó la espada se veía llena de sudor pero asintió con una sonrisa desganada y comenzó con el ejercicio. Lian pudo notar que ahora podía hacerlas continuamente era algo impresionante cuando el primer día apenas y podía levantar y bajar la espada otra punzada de orgullo se formó en Lian, el procedió a su lugar como siempre a lado de Siesta pero esta aún no iniciaba ninguna charla parecía mirar fijamente a Louise pero el podía ver que estaba atrapada en sus pensamiento.

\- Siesta.-Lian pronucio el nombre de la sirvienta causando que esta saltará de la impresión, rápidamente se compuso y volteó a ver a Lian con una sonrisa Lian entrecerro sus ojos levemente reconociendo esa sonrisa como una forzada.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sir Lia?.-pregunto Siesta manteniendo la sonrisa forzada Lian noto que lo habia llamado con Sir cosa que no había echo desde que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Otros abrían desestimado como un simple error él vio algo más algo estaba molestando a Siesta.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?.- Lian lanzo una pregunta sin tacto directa al punto.

\- Heeee, de que habla Sir Lian no tengo ninguna preocupación.-habló la sirvienta mientras agitaba sus brazos para tratara de disipar sus dudas con ellas. Lian se le quedo mirando por un rato mientas un nerviosismo empezó a nacer en Siesta.

\- Mientes.-inició Lian mientras la cara de Siesta palidecia levemente por lo que Lian continuo.-Me has dicho Sir dos veces, cosas que no hacías desde que nos conocimos también tu mente a estado ida desde que llegaste, es obvio que algo te molesta o preocupa.- termino Lian Siesta lo miro fijamente por un rato pero sus ojos se llenaron de resignación.

\- Debí saber que notarías como estaba, eres la persona más observador que conozco.-empezó Siesta afligidamente.-Mañana tendré que mudarme ya que he sido contratada como sirvienta exclusiva por un Conde.- confesó a Lian él asintió pero aún no veía por que estaba tan afligida.

\- ¿Es eso malo?-pregunto con sincera curiosidad los nobles no eran de su agrado pero no podía juzgar a toda la sociedad por los que ha conocido Siesta negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo es sólo estoy triste por que los dejaré a todos, a los amigos que he conocido por mucho tiempo y a ti y la señorita Louise que les he ganado cariño sólo no es algo que quisiera dejar.-termino la sirvienta con pesades.

\- Si no quieres trabajar por que simplemente niegas la solicitud.

\- No es tan sencillo, la petición de un Conde es vista como ley en la regio que manda y este es un mensajero real no puedo negarme a su solicitud y la Academia no puede abogar en contra sin meterse en problemas.

\- Veo, es una situación complicada.- analizó Lian viendo alguna opción para su ¿amiga? Lian no podía decirlo aún con certeza.

\- Lo sé Lian, pero esta bien me he resignado además podré ganar más dinero y apoyar mejor a mi familia.- señaló para dar un punto positivo a su situación no pareció animarle en nada.

-¿ Estas segura que estas bien con eso?.- pregunto Lian con algo de inquietud por la sirvienta sin saber bien por que sentía esa inquietud.

\- Lo estaré, gracias por preocuparte Lian, Gracias por ser mi amigo te prometo que nunca te olvidaré.- Siesta avanzó y abrazo a Lian. Este quedó pasmado llevaba mucho que alguien lo abrazaba incluso Sora con todo y su alegre e efusivo carácter nunca se había atrevido a abrazarlo, normalmente hubiera reaccionado mal con cualquier persona que exceda los límites de su espacio personal pero no pudo por que ese abrazo se sintió como él de su padre hace tanto tiempo. Un abrazo que tenia todo el cariño sabiendo que no lo volveria a ver. Siesta termino el abrazo con unas lágrimas igual que su padre y se inclinó levemente mientras se despidió para atender a Louise. Dejando una inquietud que Lian creyó que nunca volvería a sentir.

Poco después de eso decidí esperar a Louise para su clase, fuera de su puerta normalmente salía Siesta antes que ella diciendo que ya estaba lista, en esta ocaccion sólo salio Louise ya vestida y tan cansada como todos los días, ella al ver a Lian soltó una ligera sonrisa que no duro ya que su expresión cambio a un sueño fruncido como si algo la molestará.

\- Lian ¿sabes que le paso a Siesta?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación al parecer Lian no era el único que se ha encariñado con la sirvienta.

\- ¿Por que preguntas?- Lian respondió con otra pregunta no es que él No se diera una idea era más que Lian quería saber que paso entre ellas para que Louise se preocupe.

\- Hoy la no te más callada de lo habitual normalmente suele platicarme un poco y darme ánimos por mi entrenamiento, hoy sólo me atendió callada y cuando terminó me dio un abrazo imprevisto diciéndome que era una gran amiga y le alegraba haberme conocido le corespondi el abrazo y le dije que también me alegraba conocerla aunque le recordé que no fuera tan efusiva con otros nobles ya que ellos pueden no ser tolerantes a esas muestras ella me sonrió y después salió rápidamente.

\- Veo, parece que no te quiso contar.- expresó reflexibamente Lian.

\- ¿A que te refieres que no me quiso contar?- espetó con indignación Louise creyendo que la sirvienta le ocultaba cosas.

\- Siesta se ira mañana, ya que ha sido contratada por un Conde.-Lian aclaró la duda de Louise, esta se quedo sin palabras.

\- ¿Como es eso posible?, aún sea un Conde el director tiene más importancia en cómo administrar a la servidumbre del Castillo.-exclamó alarmada, Lian noto que es ,muy raro ver a Louise preocupada por otra persona.

\- Según me contó Siesta este conde es un mensajero real.- los ojos de Louise se abrieron y más preocupación nació en ella.

\- El Conde Mott, eso explicaría por que se le permitió llevarse a Siesta, diablos no hay nada que podamos hacer.-dijo Louise verdaderamente frustrada.

\- Tienes mucha preocupación para que sólo sea un cambio de trabajo ¿no es asi?-señaló Lian con duda entendía que el aparente Conde tenía mucha influencia con la capacidad de llevarse a quien quiera para contratarlo pero no veía de donde salía tanta inquietud en Louise la cual se encontraba verdaderamente inquieta y ofuscada cuando Lian soltó es pregunta Louise se vio en un dilema sin saber como expresar un respuesta a eso aveces maldecia lo observador que era Lian.

\- Veras Lian.- comenzó Louise sin saber realmente como explicarle lo siguiente a Lian.-cuando un Conde se lleva a un plebeyo no se lo lleva por contrato sino como propiedad se dice que es contratado pero todos saben que ese no es el caso.-Lian entrecerro los ojos ante esa explicación sabía que el nivel jerárquico de este mundo era basura pero para ver al menor como simples herramientas sólo encendían una ira que ahogaba para mantener su emociones en calma. Para el no era bueno dejar salir emocioné y menos una tan negativa como la ira pero quedó ese aspecto de ira fría en él.

-Ademas.- Loise continuo sin notar el estado de Lian ya que en el exterior sólo se mostraba sus ojos entecerraros cosa que se puede confundir fácilmente con una postura pensativa.- Él conde tiene rumores fuertes de su gusto por llevarse plebeyas que nunca más son vistas.- termino Louise con inquietud si Lian estaba molesto ahora la inquietud que sintio en la despedida de Siesta creció al escuchar eso último.

\- Entiendo, Louise ¿puedes ir a clases sólo necesito pensar en lo que me has dicho?-le pidió Lian a Louise la cual no vio ningún cambio en la voz de Lian tan monótona como siempre pero sabiendo bien que estaba algo afectado algo que sólo se percató al estará tanto tiempo con él por lo mismo aceptó y vio como Lian se retiraba.

Lian no se encontraba bien, y el lo sabia puede que en el esterior mostrará tan impasible como simpre pero por dentro era otra cosa sentia la fria ira que ahoga para que esta no lo dominara, sentía la indignacion de ver a personas como simples instrumento y más que nada trataba de ahogar la inquietud que abordaba por saber que le esperaba a Siesta cuando llegará con ese Conde, Louise comentó que eran rumores pero ahora necesitaba pruebas para decidir que hacer. Lian procedió a buscar a algunas personas que había conocido gracias a la sirvienta en la escuela su primer objetivo fue obtener respuestas en la cocina.

Marteau era un hombre excéntrico y extraño para Lian pero no puede negar la sinceridad del excéntrico hombre ni la pasión que posee en su vocación era alo que puede admirar ademas pareció comprender que a Lian no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal.

\- ¡Nuestra espada que gusto verte por aquí!-exclamó con gran alegría el cocinero "nuestra espada" es el apodo que el excéntrico chef le había colocado a Lian después de su duelo con Guiche Lian trató de que no lo llamará con ese apodo pero a diferencia de el espacio el hombre se mostró reacio a dejar ese apodo explicando que el era la espada de los plebeyos un mago sin título, un mago que trata como igual a los plebeyos ese título ero lo menos que debía recibir Lian se resignó a través del tiempo.

\- Marteau, ¿sabes algo del Conde que se llevó a Siesta?-Lian pregunto haciendo que Marteau perdiera su semblante alegre.

\- Al parecer ya te enteraste, ¿lo supiste por otros o Siesta te lo dijo?-

Pregunto preocupado el chef.

-Siesta me lo confesó esta mañana.-respondió rápidamente Lian.

\- Veo debe tenerte en una alta estima, debió ser difícil. Supongo que estas preocupado por ella ¿no?-pregunto Marteau con una débil sonrisa demostrando lo afligido que estaba eso sólo hizo más que revivir la inquietud de Lian.

\- La verdad no se mucho más que los rumores, pero hubo una vez en este Palacio un chica que era una buena amiga mia. Nos conociamos desde pequeños al igual que Siesta era Sierva del Castillo y al igual que ella fue llevada por Mott. Nuca más lo volvimos a ver ni su familia ni yo.-terminó con pesades Marteau Lian podía ver el dolor del pobre chef un gran contraste con el hombre alegre.

\- Desde ahí odio a la nobleza sólo somos su puto ganado.-expresó con palpable ira, mientras soltaba ligeras lagrimas en el tiempo que Lian ha conocido a Marteau nunca lo habia visto tan quebrado.

\- ¿Como se llamaba la chica?-pregunto Lian en un intento torpe debido a la frialdad de sus palabras de sacar a Marteau de su auto compacion Marteau pareció darse cuenta de ello.

\- Lucía, su nombre le quedaba era la luz de este asqueroso castillo.-espetó más calmado Marteau mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

\- Te prometo que Siesta no pasará por lo que paso Lucía.-juro con sus voz carente de sentimientos pero Marteau podía ver la decicion en sus ojos.

-Gracias chico, no me equivoqué en ponerte "nuestra espada".-terminó Marteau secándose las lágrimas.-Ahora vete tienes una princesa que salvar héroe.-termino con risa Marteau Lian procedía a irse pero antes le dio unas palabras a Marteau.

-No soy un héroe, soy la obscuridad que se avecina con sed de justicia.-y con esas palabras salió de la cocina dejando a Marteau con los ojos abiertos que luego cambio a una sonrisa.

 **%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

 **Hey como están, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de la eapada de la obscuridad, bueno me han echo alguna observaciones no con este fic sino con "siete de Arc" y se me han echo válidas sus críticas y eso es bueno ya que tengo chance de mejorar ahorita he tratado de darles ,as transfondos a los personajes para poder enfatizar con ellos, también a partir del siguiente capítulo el fic subiera a M sin más no duden comentar su opinion me despido.**

 **Fans del yuri: muchas gracias me da gusto que disfrutes de eso cambios y si ten por seguro que cada pequeño cambio tiene su por que.**

 **Hidrak: jajaja si, me gusta jugar con el romance en este capítulo viste un poco más como se siente Lian con respecto a Siesta y Louise.**

 **Próxima actualización: El tercer asiento.**


End file.
